Immortal in human lands
by Skorfeus
Summary: After millions of years, Naruto is still living but decided to destroy life on earth. However, he decided to give nature a second chance on earth and to let humans live on other worlds throughout the universe. Now, as a self proclaimed god he will have to help his people on these worlds. Godlike Naruto, Naruto in the multiverse. Pairings are not decided.
1. Prologue

**Author's note :** **Hello everyone, thanks for giving your time and reading my fanfiction. To be honest I din't gave much thought about what I was writting but decided to post this prologue, hmm moreover, I wanted to ask you which world will he visit first since this story will be naruto visiting different anime universes. It will possibly be a harem fanfiction depending on what you readers want. Well, once again thanks for reading and tell me where you want this super op Naruto to go. Of course, if you want to give me ideas of how to proceed with this fanfic, I'll gladly read them and assimilate them with this fic if I find them good... well enjoy this prologue !**

After nearly a billion of years has passed, Earth was not the same. The Elemental Nations were no more, it was destroyed long ago by the infinite cycle of vengeance. However, even if the Elemental Nations were destroyed, its guardian, Naruto Uzumaki, was still living.

Why was he still living ? Nobody knew, not even himself, but what he knew was that he suffered too much from this condition. Not ageing, meant that he could see all the people he loved die. Getting destroyed by others, of course he tried to find a solution to protect them, but he was not omniscient.

He tried suicide many times already, but each time he cut open his veins, his neck or anything to die, he just fell unconscious and woke in a random place on the globe. After thousands of years he finally understood that, there was not a trace of hope for him to die... there was no god to take pity on him in this world, only the harsh reality.

Hundreds of years ago, every shinobis were annihilated by a certain disease, it was called "Chakra Void" since it infected every living thing. The origin of this disease was not known, the only thing known about it was that when you were infected then your chakra will be entirely depleted in a month time.

Every living thing died, even Naruto but he simply woke up after a few seconds. Even the tailed beasts were suffering from it, however Naruto sealed and protected them. After that he was the only one living, and of course he was also the only one using chakra so the density of it was growing more and more throughout the years.

He trained for millions of years until his strength was so overwhelming that he could destroy the world with a single punch. However, at this point he began to get bored, bored with living alone in this world, of course he could talk to the tailed beast but as time passed he was still feeling lonely.

After nearly a billion of years passed, humans appeared once again, civilization grew and expended without chakra, war waged all across the continent. Blood soaked the earth and he could feel it, as a Sage, he could feel every ounce of ill feelings in this world.

However, he endured it, he feared to take part in their conflicts, he had the power to crush them with a finger if he wanted but it was against his ethics. Nevertheless, he couldn't take it any more when he saw First World War and began to lose his trust towards humanity, but decided not to act.

During the Second World War, he saw thing even worse than what he remembered shinobis were capable of, killing millions of people for no reason, cruelty. Humans were as cruel as ever, so he decided to stop this war by destroying every countries fighting.

In the end, he refrained form doing so when he observed a man saving his family by sacrificing himself. He regained hope in humanity, even if only a little. It was for this reason that he decided to show himself to the world, to show his strength and order every human to stop their evil doing. However, humans are stubborn creatures, not wanting to let someone decide for themselves, they continued battling until thermonuclear weapons were used.

Naruto saw two of them, two of these huge bombs falling towards Japan, he didn't know what it was until it exploded and ended the war. With tears falling from his eyes, Naruto tried to save as many people as he could but radiations were not so kind to him and each person he tried to save, died in his arms.

With fury and anger replacing his usually calm attitude, Naruto couldn't control his overbearing strength and bathed the world in fire, ridding it of every human still living. Passing dozens of years alone in this ruined world devoid of life, Naruto opened his eyes, but this time, the disgust and fury were replaced by determination.

Naruto finally realised what he had to do, why he was still living and why he obtained his godly powers. If the world... no, if the universe didn't have a god then, Naruto will become this God. Standing up he vowed to create life once again on this world, but no humans will live on it. He will make it become the heaven which never existed on the previous earth.

Without humans, there will not be unnecessary killings, he will give nature a second chance and let it live and expand in this world. Using his stored nature chakra, he began to change the world. A month later, nature once again governed these lands and oceans.

Nevertheless, Naruto didn't stop at this world. He thought a lot about it and decided to create humans but not on this world, he would visit any world suitable for them to live and give them a second chance there. Thousands of years later, Naruto finished his task and returned to his world without humans. Meditating for thousands of years, if not millions, he finally opened his eyes.

Nature grew to such an extent on the world thanks to the chakra he leaked out of his body while meditating that certain trees reached into space, animals grew more beautiful and oceans gained new colours. Smiling at this Naruto then observed his other worlds as he linked all of them to this one, his smile replaced by a frown as he observed humans fighting with all kind of things, ranging from magic to ki and technology.

"Again, what a fool was I to think that humans deserved to live... hmm ?"

Looking a little more, he found people helping each other, people using their strength to save others and finally, people loving each other.

"Well, maybe a lot of them still deserve to live but what kind of god only observe his good people dying in front of him ? I am a self proclaimed god so I have to back up my words. Now, which world will I help ?"


	2. Chapter 1 : First human encounters

**Author's note :** **Well hi everyone, I made this 2k+ words chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it and of course thanks for taking time to read, review and follow my fanfiction. For now I'm not really sure how many chapters I will make per week or months but I hope I will have enough time to make a few. Tell me if you find any mistakes and tell me if you want to give ideas about the story, the plot or about the pairings. I have writtent at the end of the chapter in which world he is for those who didn't guess... even if there will be only a few, I hope at least...**

Staring through thousands of portals he finally stopped on one, inside this one, there were people being slaughtered by what seemed like giant humanoid ants.

"What is that ?" Naruto asked himself, not sure about what was going on. Even if he was a self proclaimed god, he was not omniscient. With a frown installing itself on his face, he looked around what seemed like an island devoid of technology. He observed these "ants" and decided he should help these people before it was too late.

Standing up, he began to walk towards the portal and passed through it. A second later, he was in a field where a dozen of people lied there, dead with blood flowing out of them. Around him was a forest and a village with houses made out of wood. Then, as if remembering what he was here for, he turned his head to see three people running, a man in his late forties, a mother at the same age and surely their daughter who was no more than four or five years old.

They were apparently flying away from one of these strange creatures resembling ants. Since Naruto didn't interact with humans for so long he hesitated for a few seconds and it was all it took for the laughing ant to cut the two adults in pieces. With a surprised look on his face, Naruto began to run towards it, hoping to save at least the daughter and of course he was fast enough as he seemed to appear behind the ant and crushed it with a slap to its back.

Blood flew out of this monster and covered the still living girl in it. When she realised what happened, she began to cry while poking her mother and begging for her to wake up. Not knowing what was happening inside of him, Naruto felt his heart ache when looking at this scene. He remembered millions of years ago when he was also five years old and was crying every night to see his parents.

'I... It seems like I can't let a young girl like her alone... I didn't save your parents, I'm sorry but, in exchange I'll protect you.' He thought as he smiled warmly towards her and began to kneel in behind her. He called out to her with a calm and caring voice, "Little girl, what is your name ?"

Continuing to cry, this black haired pale skinned girl looked at him in the eyes and said, "Mister... my mum, my mum... she doesn't want to wake up... please help me..."

With a hint of pity in his eyes, Naruto began to pet this little girl's head and said, "I'm sorry but, your parents are already in a better place."

Understanding what he said, the girl began to cry with all her power and hugged him tightly as she didn't know what to do. However, Naruto decided to protect her as if he was her father so he was going to do it, so he took her in his arms and disappeared from this place. He appeared hundreds of meters away in a dark cave which was quickly lit with a few spheres of chakra.

When he looked towards the girl he held within his arms, she was sleeping so he decided to create a warm bed for her with the creation of all things he learned to use in his training. Moreover, with his current power, nothing was needed to be spoken so he didn't have to wake her up.

'It seems like I'll have a lot of work in this world... but it's better than meditating for eternity.' Waiting for the girl to wake up he sat cross legged in front of her for a few hours.

When she began to open her eyes, she stood up and faced Naruto who was calmly observing her with a warm expression. He decided to talk first as it seemed like she didn't want to do it, "So, what is your name ?"

Hesitating a little she decided to answer the man who saved her, "My name is Aiko... and you mister ?"

Noticing the slight hesitation in her voice he decided to ease it by changing his appearance from an adult to a ten years old kid, "Well my name is Naruto and since you are alone, I will protect you. How does it sound ?"

She was first surprised by the change in appearance but decided to answer him, "Thanks... I suppose that... my parents wouldn't want me to die in this place..."

Surprised with this little girl's understanding he stood up and patted her on the head. He then held her in his arms and installed her on his back. They were now leaving this cave as he had a lot of work to do in this world. A young Naruto wearing a long sleeved orange shirt with a black coat and black pants was seen carrying a young girl clothed in a white dress with brown shoes.

Walking for what seemed like hours, they finally could see the sight of human civilization even if it was already destroyed with corpses present everywhere. However, he heard the sound of people fighting in this desolated place. Following this sound, he saw dozens of corpses and heads on spikes. 'What is that ? Why are these corpses... never mind... I did worse than that in my life.'

"Aiko, when we see people, tell them I'm your older brother... if not it will be bothersome, okay ? " Naruto asked with a gentle voice while Aiko hide her face in his back to not see all these dead bodies, she weakly nodded to agree with him.

Seeing her reaction, Naruto began to increase his speed until he saw three humans and one of the monsters. However, what surprised him was that the two who were fighting were around ten years old while the older one was sitting on a rock, observing them as if it was a test.

'Hmm ? They feel strong... and what is that kind of energy they are radiating ? It seems like chakra but it's a lot different. Well... I'll observe for now and help them if they are losing.'

As he said that he totally hide his presence, it was as if he was part of nature itself. He formed one with his surroundings and calmly observed the fight. The black haired kid wearing a white tee shirt was dashing towards the ant while the white haired one was followed him. They began to attack but it proved ineffective as they were sent flying away.

But, the white haired one decided to try something else and jumped high in the air then, lightning was sent towards the monster while he said "Thunderbolt". After being stunned by this attack he couldn't move and the black haired one prepared a sphere of energy on his fist and punched it.

The monster was sent flying away but before he could fall on the ground, a flying one held him and flew away. Nevertheless, a huge cry full of killing intent was sent towards the two as the rabbit like ant's blood boiled in anger.

'Well it surprised me... they are stronger than what I thought, maybe I can help them... well since I am taking the appearance of a ten years old kid I might as well use it.' Naruto thought before beginning to walk towards the three humans. However, as soon as he stepped out of the forest the adult one turned his head towards him.

He was tall and thin, with white long hair and a hat hiding the top of his head. He was wearing black pants and a pale grey sweater. 'To think that he could sense me coming even when I make no sounds... interesting.'

"Who are you ?" Asked the adult while looking towards Naruto with surprise as he didn't sense him until he was right behind them. The other two also turned to face him and prepared to fight until all of their eyes landed on the girl installed on his back.

"Ah sorry... I didn't want to surprise you, my name is Naruto and she is my sister Aiko, pleased to encounter someone in this place... might I ask what are your names ?" Asked Naruto with a cheerful smile.

"I am Kaito, a hunter and they are Gon and Killua, also hunters. Why are you here ?" Answered the tall white haired human.

"Ah well... I was playing with my sister in the village until we heard screams and saw people dying all around us... when I tried to help, they were already all dead and we were only able to escape." Said Naruto as he did his best to hide the truth.

"How could you escape ? And why didn't you escape towards a safer place than the forest where there are a lot of chimera ants ?"

'So they are called chimera ants ? Well it's not like it matters... should I tell them that I can use the same energy as them or should I just tell them that I trained since I was young... they seem to be strong for ten years old kids so it shouldn't be a problem if I...'

Naruto lost his smile and began to frown as he answered, "I didn't escape to a safer place since I want to avenge my parents... moreover, I am more than strong enough to kill them."

Slightly surprised by his answer, Kaito pondered on something for some time until he asked, "To what extent ?"

Not understanding what was asked, Naruto tilted his head.

Reformulating his question, Kaito said, "To what extent is your strength ?"

Finally understanding, Naruto answered with the truth for the first time, "I'm not really sure but I could kill one of them with a fraction of my strength."

Looking towards Naruto, Kaito didn't detect any lies so he began to walk with the other two kids who wore serious expressions on their faces and said, "Then come, but you will have to protect your sister alone."

Killua then leaned towards Kaito and whispered, "Are you sure Kaito ? I can feel something dangerous inside of him... moreover his steps... he doesn't make a sound when he walks. He could be an assassin like me."

"Don't worry. I don't feel any ill intentions coming from him and we need all the help we can get."

A few hours later, they all arrived inside NGL's drug factory as Kaito called it. It was where all the drug was made on this island. After searching for a few minutes in this factory which was made out of stone and rock like a cave, they heard the sound of chimera ants walking towards them and laughing. There was three of them, one resembling a centaur while a woman was like a humanoid butterfly and the last one was slightly resembling a centipede.

"What is that ?" Asked Gon as he saw two humans walking like dogs in front of them. Naruto observed them and didn't see any threat to Aiko in her but... the madness emanating from them was not what he preferred to see so he stepped in front of them as the ants began to insult and treat them as weaklings.

Kaito ordered Gon, Killua and Naruto, "Gon and Killua... you will take the two on the sides while Naruto will show me if he can be of any help by killing the one in the middle. Any complaints ?"

Naruto didn't mind it as he shook his head and took a step forward. However, before he could begin to fight, Killua was already killing his target with a deep and dark killing intent radiating of him. It didn't take long for him to get rid of the chimera ant.

When he looked towards Gon and his opponent, he saw that they were hesitating to attack. Seeing that his underling was hesitating the centaur began to mock him and walked towards Naruto full of confidence.

'Is he taking me as a weakling ? Does he want to disappear ? Then I'll grant his wish.' Thought Naruto as he let Aiko standing up on her own and told her to stay behind.

Kaito took great interest on what he could do and how he could fight so he observed him and tried to see if he was of any help to them. A second later Naruto turned towards the chimera ant and glared at it in the eyes, at this moment everything seemed to stop around it.

Fear was clearly replacing his mocking face as he felt Naruto's killing intent on him and when he heard him say, "Do you want to play a game ? The first one to get hit will die, ok ?" he was more than angry and decided to rush at him.

Nevertheless, Naruto took a step forward and disappeared, the next moment he was above the ant with a katana made out of chakra in his hands. Using it, he cut the ant in two and crushed its head.

 **Author's note :** **I'm sure you all guessed it but the world in which he is right now if hunterxhunter's world. Thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 2 : A grudge

**Author's note : Hi everyone, thanks for reading this 2k+ chapter. Hmm, if anyone wants to give me ideas about the plot, the pairings or anything about this story I will gladly accept them and use them depending on the idea itself. I hope this chapter is good enough for you, anyway, enjoy the chapter** !

After Naruto killed the chimera ant, Kaito was truly surprised as he observed the katana made out of energy disperse. 'So he can use nen ? And probably a conjurer.'

After all the fights were finished, Kaito walked towards Naruto who already carried Aiko on his back. "You can use nen Naruto ?" asked Kaito as Gon and Killua were smiling to find another person at their age who could use nen.

However, Naruto answered while shaking his head, "No, it's not called nen, it's different, my energy is named Chakra."

Gon didn't seem to understand as he said, "Chakra ? What is it ? Nobody told us about it, not even hunters... do you know what is chakra Kaito ?"

As interested as he seemed, Kaito had to say, "No, I have never heard of such an energy. If you could enlighten us, Naruto ?"

'Should I tell them ? Well it's not like they could learn how to use it anyway.' Smiling towards them, Naruto opened his mouth and said in a explained in a serious voice, "Chakra is the energy of every living things, from earth to humans. If you don't have Chakra then, you can't live. I learned to use Chakra thanks to different masters, I am now able to shape it however I want and create all kind of techniques, like walking on water or on walls and even creating fire."

"It seems like an interesting power you have here. However, we don't have all the time to talk about it, we need to get going. Follow me." Ordered Kaito as he remembered why they were here in the first place.

All of them nodded and followed him out of the factory. A few hours passed and the moon replaced the sun. A few minutes later Naruto stopped to walk and told everyone that they were surrounded. Appearing from all around them were numerous ants and something resembling a frog stepped in front of the others as he said. "As you can see we surrounded your group, so before you die I will offer you a choice. Do you want to fight one on one, do you want to attempt to escape or do you want to surrender ?"

Kaito made eye contact with every member of his group as he conveyed to them what he thought about it, seeing them nod he answered the frog like chimera ant, "We want to fight one on one."

Nevertheless, Naruto was not really happy with this development as he thought, 'Why do they obey to such weaklings... no why do they obey to a frog. If it's like that I'll just kill all of them myself, I din't come in this world to obey these weak creations of mine.'

Before the frog could answer back, Naruto looked at the other three members of his group and said, "Can you take care of Aiko for a few seconds please ? I'll just destroy all of them."

Normally, Kaito would have said no but, he was really interested in Naruto's power so he took the sleeping Aiko in his arms and said, "Okay, you can go all out but don't die."

Kilua was also really intrigued by Naruto, first he was walking without the slightest of sound like himself and his way of killing while inflicting huge pressure on someone was... like an assassin, like a Zoldiyk relying on speed over other things. 'Show me what you are capable of, Naruto. Show me if you are like us.'

The chimera ants were now really angry as they were interrupted by Naruto and decided to insult him. "What is wrong with you fucking trash ?! I was talking and even was kind enough to let you choose your way of dying ! Know your place fucking dog ! Yes, I'll make you my dog ! Ahahahahahah- huh ?"

Before he finished laughing, the frog's head was already in Naruto's hand without even a drop of blood falling on the ground. Naruto then looked towards the still living head and said with a cold, emotionless voice. "I am not here to hear you, ant. Yeah, you are ants similar to the ones crushed when I was a baby, just slightly bigger and uglier. But, it will not stop me from crushing all your heads."

As he finished to talk the head exploded in his hands and he disappeared. Nobody could follow his movements, not even Kaito as he appeared behind every chimera ants and destroyed their heads in seconds. Not even a minute passed before the dozens of ants died and Naruto appeared in front of Kaito without a single trace of blood on his clothes. "Sorry for this show, I was just pissed that they talked to us like some weaklings... no, I was probably more pissed that it was a frog who talked to me like that."

Kite however, was really pleased with this show and said towards the other two, "Gon, Killua, take example on Naruto in the future. We don't have to show any mercy to them as it will become more and more dangerous."

Gon answered, "I will not show any mercy to ants who see each other as trash."

After that, they continued to walk but Kaito thought about Gon's reaction if he ever saw chimera ants caring for their comrades. During the night when they were on their way towards the queen's nest, Kaito spotted ants following them from the sky. "We're followed." Informed Kaito while Naruto used chakra to sense how many of them were following their group.

"There are nine of them, resembling dragon-fly." Said Naruto looking towards the other members of his group. All of them began to run while they were surrounded by these flying ants except one who observed from above. Naruto thought it was a trap to lure them out of the forest so he decided to kill them however, he was too late as Kaito used his power to create a scythe and cut everything around them in two along with the ants of course. As they stepped out of the forest they saw three retreating figures.

"So they can evaluate our strength and retreat in case of certain defeat... interesting, we will follow them to their nest." Kaito ordered as he began to run.

A few moments later Naruto felt something malicious, it was like all evil was concentrated in one point and its strength was no joke, even if it was not comparable to his, it was at least kage level. Deciding to tell the others about it, he said, "Kaito, Gon, Killua... I just felt something strong, truly strong and malicious, full of ill intentions towards where we're going."

They all nodded and continued to follow the chimera ants. After walking a long time Naruto began to get bored and stopped listening to what was said by Kaito to Gon and Killua, he just heard something about a certain Ging and training. But, it was at this moment that he felt it once again, this malicious aura.

Kaito felt it this time and began to have cold sweat running down his face, he turned towards Naruto, Gon and Killua and then ordered, "Gon, Killua, Naruto... run away !"

"Huh ?" Not understanding what was going on, Killua and Gon tilted their heads but when they saw Kaito reacting like this, they understood that a truly strong opponent has showed up. A second later a chimera ant resembling a cat appeared and cut Kaito's arm.

'Hmm... she seems like she doesn't know how to use her strength...' Thought Naruto as he could see all the scene in slow motion.

Enduring the malicious aura and seeing Kaito's arm being cut, Gon began to lose his calm as he released all his nen but was stopped before doing anything foolish by Killua who hit him on the neck to make him lose consciousness.

"Good decision Killua, take Gon with you and run away with Naruto." Said Kaito with a calm voice as if he was not worried about the situation. But, it didn't mean that Naruto had to obey as he faced Kaito and ordered him, "Kaito, if you fight her you will die or suffer serious injuries. Let me handle it and take Aiko with you. And before you say anything, I am stronger than you and probably stronger than her. Moreover, she doesn't know how to use her nen correctly and lastly, if you don't come back, Gon will surely do something stupid."

Kaito didn't seem surprised at all by Naruto and only nodded as he said, "Yes. You really have the qualities of a true hunter to evaluate all these things in such a situation. If you are confident then, I'll let you kill her in my place."

After he finished to talk, he began to walk towards Naruto and took Aiko in his arms then, he disappeared in the night. "So, chimera ant, what is your name ?"

"It doesn't matter... but you can call me Neferpitou." Saying that, she ran at full speed towards Naruto but when she tried to hit him, a log was broken instead of his bones.

"Well, it seems like you are not really fast, you don't know how to use your nen and you are...a fool. I guess it's normal since you are an ant." Said Naruto with a mocking grin on his face. He then added, "If you want to have a single chance to win this fight, then use all your power. If not, I'll just crush you like any other ants. Understood ?"

Getting angry at her own weakness, Neferpitou who was clad in a blue coat with silver hair, used all her strength as well as her nen to dash at him and kill him. Nevertheless, when a huge crater appeared under her feet after jumping, she was propulsed towards Naruto but, her fist which contained the power to destroy small mountains was blocked by a single finger. "You are too weak, Neferpitou."

A second later, she was punched in the guts and sent flying all the way back towards the nest but not before hearing, "For now I will let you live, next time if you can't dance with me. I will kill you."

Not understanding what truly happened, Neferpitou could just say "Why ?". She didn't understand why she wasn't killed, why she lost and why she was trembling. 'Was it fear ?' She thought as she remembered those cold blue eyes without interest in her. He didn't even consider her like an oponent, just like an ant. Her blood boiling in anger, she dashed back towards the retreating figures of the little girl and the tall man.

Like always, showing mercy to his enemy is more stupid than anything. A few moments later, as Naruto began to walk towards the nest he once again felt the aura but, it was coming from Kaito's direction.

Opening his eyes wide in fear, he used his chakra to teleport towards them but he only found a pool of blood with Aiko... in pieces. 'I let you live and it's how you thank me ? Why...'

Kneeling in front of Aiko, he tried to use his chakra to revive her but, no ammount of chakra even if overwhelming can revive a dead person without consequences. Of course, he couldn't sacrifice someone else's life to revive her so with anger at his own foolishness and pride, he burned her body and preyed for the first time in millions of years.

The next day, he stood up and looked towards the nest and said, "I have no right to destroy all of your race however... I will do it when the time comes."


	4. Chapter 3 : Empty Throne

**Author's note : Sorry for the late chapter but I began to make a plot so I had really little time to write this chapter. Like always, thanks for reading this chapter and if you have any interesting idea about the plot, the pairings or anything concerning this fanfiction, don't hesitate to share it with me ! Enjoy the chapter ! Also, please give me ideas about which world he will go next, thanks !**

Days, week or months ? I don't know how much time passed since she... died. However, what I know is that the time has come to destroy them. I studied them during this time, I saw them destroying human villages and feeding their corpses to their queen. Talking about her, she was weak, weaker and uglier than the other chimera ants. After some time I could observe her giving birth to the second royal guard, well it was how they were called at least. Then, the third came and it was soon the time for their king to be born.

I felt it from killometers away, this king of theirs will be stronger than any kages, smarter than any being, so without wasting a single moment I ran towards their nest and I was there in less than a second. Observing the birth of a king was unpleasant, I was bathed in his malicious aura and I didn't like it... and generally when I don't like something I get rid of the problem.

It's why, I followed him while hiding my presence in sage mode. When we arrived at a palace I stopped to follow them and decided it was time to prepare the place of our fight. I first used earth manipulation to make a cave so huge a normal human couldn't see its end. Next, I created something ressembling ruins with huge pillars installed everywhere. I needed to prepare my entrance in this world, I needed to prepare everything to make sure I was accepted without any doubts about me from these 'hunters'... I need to show them that I am a true predator to be accepted and change things in this world.

What I did after that was to use chakra to unconsciously make the king and his future opponent fight there. It wouldn't have worked on people born with chakra but these people didn't have any chakra in their bodies and one characteristic of chakra is to attract things without it. Of course, a huge quantity of it is needed and its quality has to be perfect, so nature chakra had to be used.

I didn't know how much time passed as I sat meditating in this place however, I finally completely filled it to the brim with nature chakra and I could already feel two rather stong auras, one weaker than the other but it was so rafined that it even impressioned me, the other was just raw malicious energy leaking from the king.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life. You will lose your king today."

'But before that I need to see the wielder of such an aura fighting against this king.'

I observed the white haired old man as he summoned an huge statue of some kind of god with many hands and made the king pass through the roof of my cave. 'So... he value speed over strenght but the strength behing this blow was really overwhelming compared to the other three hunters I saw.'

The fight was truly magnificient even if the old man was badly wounded and the king totally fine. When this white haired man lost one arm and one leg he continued to fight and depleted all his energy in the killing move which destroyed a huge part of my cave but the nature chkra was still there and prevented me from being detected. The king was still alive after this move and walked with pride in his eyes as he explained why he was the winner. 'Bullshit... what is this old man going to do ?'

"?!" I was truly surprised as I saw him trying to pierce his own heart while he taught the king, who was now named Meruem about his ignorance. Not wanting him to die, I willed the shadows to stop his hand and without wasting another second I dashed to the King's right side and punched him in the face.

Surprised, Meruem was sent flying through dozens of stone pillars. After stopping his flight, he stood up and looked towards me and asked, "Who are you, human to interfere in my fight ? Are you, bored with your life ?"

Not answering, I simply pointed towards his back where one of my clones was. When he saw it behind him he was surprised and used his nen to jump backwards but another clone was under the earth and took his feet. Being unable to move, he received a kick infused with chakra which sent him flying towards me.

Waiting him to approach a little nearer, I created a resengan however, not with chakra but gravity. My gravity rasengan was pitch black with a simple small purple dot in its centre. Around it, purple and red waves of energy danced while emanating power beyond the king's understanding. Upon contact with his body, the rasengan exploded inwards and disappeared during a few seconds, absorbing the surrounding air until it expanded outwards, engulfing everything in a fifty meters radius.

When the black sphere disappeared, there was a neat crater and an extremely wounded chimera ant. Looking towards me, the king asked without his pride any more, "Who are you, human ? To held such power... and to win against me without even trying... I am now understanding what the old man said... I really don't know anything about you, humans."

Stopping my hand from cutting his head at the last moment, I said, "My name is Naruto and I believe that I am the strongest human. And I also believe that you know what the winner has the right to do in a fight ?"

Seeing him weakly nodding but without a hint of fear, I continued, "Normally I would have killed you, King of chimera ants since I have to take revenge. However, I have another idea. I will let you live for now, but remember it well Meruem. I will return one day and if I learn you did anything against innocent people, I will torture you and your race for eternity. I will make you live through something worse than hell itself. Moreover, when I will come back I will need you and this old man to do me a favour. Understood ? Ah right, I will have to mentally torture at least your cat underling. She needs to learn her place, risking to anger me by killing a person I saved is not a good choice."

Nodding a second time, Meruem secretly thought about why Neferpitou angered such a man. She must be crazy, he thought as he swore in his heart to not disobey this man's orders. 'King ? Strongest ? Sigh... These titles hold no power in front of such a man... I can't even see an end to his power... it's like his aura is filling all this cave to the brim and fighting against the walls to go outside... and he doesn't even show a sign of using his nen. I really don't want to die for angering him. But what will he do to help this old man survive ?'

Curious about it, Meruem observed this man as his coat began to shine, Naruto who appeared to be in his twenties , was using all the nature chakra in the cave to heal the old man. When he recovered all his senses as well as his lost limbs, he was truly surprised and said, "Who are you young one ? I don't think you are a hunter ? Right ?"

Slightly smiling towards him, Naruto answered, "You're right, I'm not a hunter. I am simply a traveller passing by who saw a good fight and wanted to let you both live as it would be a waste to die with such power."

Looking surprised, the old man could now see a huge crater with the king lying inside with blood flowing out of his mouth. Bewildered by this fact, he asked with seriousness in his voice, "Are you the one who defeated him ? And if so, why are you letting him alive ? I'm sure you are aware of what he did to countless humans."

Losing his smile, Naruto said with a guilty voice, "I did worse than him in my life, old man... so if I killed him for his mistakes, it would be hypocrite of me. Moreover, I need both of you to help me in the future, it's why I let you two live. By the way, my name is Naruto, and yours ?"

Not wanting to inquire more on what Naruto said, he answered, "I am called Netero, and I am the chairman of the hunter association, I don't know what help do you want me to give you but I believe that you should hurry as I will not live for long as I am reaching the end of my lifespan."

"Don't worry, Netero. I have all the time I need. So, you two, listen to me. As you already know, my name is Naruto ! New ruler of this universe ! And you are my first underlings, your work on this planet will be to rule humans and other intelligent beings alike. I want peace to rule the world, I will return when the time is right and bring you back with me. It might take weeks, months, years or even decades but I need you to be ready when I come. Moreover, I gifted you with a chain of shared fate which is present around your soul. It means that you will not die until I, myself disappear or want you to die. Lastly, by living with this chain of fate, you are representatives of my new rule over this universe... so you have to be strong, strong enough to overwhelm any enemies... and like I said to Netero before, don't believe I am a saint or something like that, I did things worse than you can imagine." Pausing for a few seconds in my speech, I declared, "However, I decided to repent for my sins by taking the empty throne of God in this vast universe and making all this madness stop. All these wars without reasons, all this corruption taking root inside intelligent beings's heart... I really have enough of that."

Looking towards the wide eyed Meruem and Netero I was asked a simple question by both of them, "So... you are not from this world ?"

Amused by their question, I simply nodded and said, "In fact I'm not even from this plane of existence. Millions of years ago I destroyed all life on my world due to its deep corruption but after years of living in a devastated world I gave back its rights and life appeared once again... however, only non sentient beings were given back their life since I meditated for millions of years to make it as pure as it can be. After a long time I asked myself if I had to give humans a second chance and decided to go along with it. However, I didn't let them live in my world but on different worlds throughout the universe... However, like always after millions of years of meditation in my world, I opened my eyes and was welcomed by wars, incensed fights and deaths everywhere. Enraged, I decided to finally take this empty throne and rule over this universe in hope on stopping all this misery you inflicted upon yourself. Basicially, I am here to corrige your mess."

Not even a second after I said my words, the two people were kneeling in front of me while saying, "We''re sorry great one to have angered you and hope for you to lead us on the right way."

Smiling, I opened my mouth and said, "No need to kneel in front of me, you are my first two underlings. My only order is for you to grant peace over this world and to be ready for the day I will come back. Don't talk about me to other people, or at least don't say anything important about me, I hope you understand. Now, I will have to go."

Willing space to distort around me with a pulse of chakra, I opened a hole through it and disappeared from this world, of course not before observing Gon fighting against Neferpitou. 'First one, I think that it was one of the easiest... there are surely worlds in such a shape that it could take me years to repair it, sigh.'

 **Author's note : As you already read in the chapter, I decided to let the chimera ants live but of course I have good reasons to do so. Firstly, I need Meruem to live in this story as he will be important later on... Secondly, Naruto destroyed his own world and killed billions of people so he can't take revenge on someone just because one of his underlings killed a girl he didn't really know but just happenend to save. Moreover, I decided that Naruto had to leave the hunter x huntr world for now (he will return there later on...) , so if you are kind enough to give me ideas on which world he will go next, I would apreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Kingdom

**Author's note : Hi everyone, thanks for reading this chapter ! So, I decided that the world of the light novel 'Overlord' will be the second world he visits. Moreover, it's just after the events of the ninth volume and for those who didn't read Overlord until the ninth volume, it will be hard to understand but it's still possible. As always, if you want to share any ideas about this plot, the pairings, the different characters and the worlds he can visits, I will gladly accept them. Also, I didn't take the worlds which were proposed to me by people since I have planned to have most of them in the future and for the others I was not confident enough in my knowledge about them so I will have to make some research about it later. Enjoy the chapter ! Ah ! I almost forgot, I wanted to ask if it's a good idea to make "Zesshi Zetsumei" from the black scripture of the Slane Theocracy a member of Naruto's harem if you prefer him to have a harem ? Also I decided to make change the first person to a third person point of view. I hope you prefer it this way.**

'I am finally back in my world... I missed it, it's how every world should be, pure and without corruption.' Looking towards a rift in space, Naruto could observe different scenes in many worlds, such as people being killed, war being waged and incensed fights.

"Like always, humans or not, intelligent beings are complete fool. Where will I go next ?" He sat there, in front of the rift and saw all these scenes with all his concentration to analyse them and go in a world which needs me.

"What is that ?" he asked himself as he observed something resembling a skeleton using some kind of dilated chakra to blend physical laws at his will. Moreover, he was using it to kill hundreds of thousands of men in armour, after sometime and summoning five strange horrifying beasts he fought a single man in a duel but "He stopped time itself, this man is strong, I need him."

Not a second later, the other man who fought with a sword fell face first on the ground and his other two living friends took his corpse and left the battlefield. As for the skeleton, he also left, riding one of his summoned beast resembling a goat with tentacles sprouting from their back. "It seems interesting."

Like always, he didn't waste a single second and opened another rift in space which sent him in this world. Appearing in the middle of a forest he decided to change his clothes for something more appropriate in a fight, so he used anbu clothes with a fox mask. "Now it's better."

A moment later he was already jumping from tree to tree towards the nearest town, well at least it was where he could feel the nearest people. 'Before recruiting this skeleton, I have to stop war on this world, sigh...'

Seeing a single man sitting under a tree with blood on his sword Naruto decided to take his memories. Appearing before him, he sent a portion of his chakra into his brain and willed it to infiltrate his memories and to copy it, then to go back into his body. What he obtained was really, sad... it was so much worse compared to the other world that he didn't know what to do first. Destroy every kingdoms, kill the nobles or just erase this world ?

This world is separated in many kingdoms, empires and other kind of countries and they all wage unecessary wars. Religion is really important in this world and you can die due to that. He is currently in the Re-Estize kingdom which is bordering the Slane Theocracy and the Empire... moreover, a lot of nobles are corrupted in this world.

'What can I do to save this fucking world ?! First, calm down, then, think. Think of every possibilities and choose one...'

Ten minutes later he finally could choose one, 'I will take control of the Re-Estize Kingdom in the shadows. I will first become the King's new bodyguard and since I will assist in his meetings I will be able to detect all these corrupted nobles. During this time, I will create an underground power to rapidly gain information. Next, I will rid the other countries of their corrupted leaders and appoint new ones chosen by me. Finally, I will surely have some time to visit this interesting skeleton. However, I have to first wait a few days until everything calm down and I need to go in the capital.'

The next day Naruto finally arrived at the royal capital through a lot of space travels. He was walking through the streets, without his mask and with a black coat hiding his anbu clothes. He changed his hair colour to black and his eyes turned silver as he could use byakugan to observe and quickly remember the layout of this Royal Capital. 'It's quite huge actually, not so big but it's already quite decent for a weak corrupted Kingdom. Now then, I can build a spies network along by recruiting... myself and myself and another lot of myself.'

Once he found an unused building he used chaka to will the earth to move around and created a cave which will be the headquarters of his spies network. Summoning thirty shadow clones he changed their appearance and created them common clothes and anbu clothes. With a commanding voice, Naruto said while looking towards them, "You will now be known as the Shadow Unit. Your job is to infiltrate every kind of powerful organisations or noble family to find informations concerning this kingdom or this world. Firstly, I want you to send your informations to this place each day, I will create another clone to analyse it and to tell me if there is any urgent informations. Secondly, I want you to be ready as soon as possible to kill corrupted nobles and the heads of dark organisations to take their place... however, you need to study everything about them, their character and even complete memory. Finally, you can't be seen, you can't kill innocent people and you have to never leave any informations about yourselves or me behind ?"

Nodding their heads while kneeling they all said, "Yes !"

"Good, now go !" Naruto ordered as he created another clone who was in charge of analysing these informations. Next, he created clones to guard this cave and another five clones to create a family in the abandoned house which was now inhabited by this 'family' of clones. "Now that it's done I need to become the King's bodyguard... sigh."

Night has fallen and he wasn't wearing his cloak, it was time to appear before the sleeping King and to take the role of the bad guy in front of him. A few seconds later he was running on the walls of the Castle until he was at the top of it and teleported towards the highest place of the Castle. Next, Naruto used Byakugan to find the King's bedroom where he was most likely sleeping.

When he transported himself there through a space rift he was welcomed by a King working at his desk with dark circles under his eyes. He decided to first walk right behind him without a sound while he made dozens of seals to not be interrupted by anyone. With a dark and cold voice, he said, "I greet my king Lanposa III and hope to not have disturbed you during your work."

Surprised, the King turned his head towards him and was welcomed with a man clad in black and grey clothes with a smiling fox as a mask hiding his face. His right hand was positioned on his chest and the left one was on his back as he was slightly bowing towards the King. With fear and surprise, he threatened, "Decline your identity this instant or I will call the guards to imprison you !"

Weakly laughing, he stopped to bow and answered, "Calm down my king. Calling for the guards will not work as I sealed this room. Not a sound can escape from this room, by the way, you can call me Naruto."

Calming down thanks to his experience as a ruler, Lanposa III asked with a dignified expression, "Now, I would like to know why you are here in the middle of the night, wearing assassin's clothes."

Nodding, Naruto explained his reasons to the King with false respect, "Of course my king. I presented myself to you today as a human wanting to protect his king. I want to become your bodyguard."

Not liking the way he was being talked to, the King said, "Stop joking around. What would you gain by being my bodyguard ?"

Naruto smiled under his mask as he thought it was going as he wanted, "I am not joking, my king. I want to become your bodyguard because this kingdom is corrupted to the root and I wish to be able to change things. Only by being your bodyguard or an important Noble will I be able to affect greatly this kingdom."

"And what make you think I will accept ? Letting you assist to important meetings and other political debates ?" Asked the King with a probing gaze.

He answered him with the utmost confidence, "Nothing, my king. However, I don't really need your approval as I will become your bodyguard either way."

The king thought for a few seconds and couldn't bring himself to decline as he didn't detect a single lie in this person's speech and he couldn't risk his life by doing so. Deciding to accept for now and get rid of him in the future, the king said. "It's true that my last bodyguard died in the war, so I am in need of a new one. Since you appear to be strong enough, I hope you will protect my life with your all."

"Of course my King then, I shall take my leave for now and return during the night. I hope you will have a good sleep." Before leaving Naruto used a small portion of his chakra to alter his memories and make it seems like he was the one being requested for this job and of course was on really good term with the King.

Disappearing from his sight Naruto slept inside the castle in an unused dark room. A few hours later he woke up and began his new job, beginning by waiting for the king to wake up inside his bedroom. 'Now then, the beginning of this master plan of mine is to protect the king... boring.'

A few days passed before there was a meeting inside the castle. During these few days, he walked beside the King and stayed silent, not even greeting his family. He had only two sons and one died on the battlefield while the other seemed weak but strong minded however, his daughter was horrifying. At first, it seemed like she was perfect, with good looks, good heart and good brains until Naruto willed his chakra to analyse her from the inside, she was corrupted to the core, her soul was completely black. She is extremely intelligent, to such a height that it impression me but she is weak alone. She has a single bodyguard, clad in white shining plate armour, he is also weak. 'Is the skeleton an exception or are there only weak people on this world ?'

Well now was not the time to make a monologue, Naruto thought as he was inside the meeting room where six nobles plus the prince and princess were seated. He was the only bodyguard present. The daughter, which was named Renner was discretely looking at him with curiosity in her eyes as the prince, Zanac was ignoring him. The nobles however, were surprised of Naruto's presence and asked the king who he was.

Of course they were of no importance for his future plans and three of them will be replaced by his clones to not hinder him. When asked, the king said, "He is my new bodyguard and will assist us in this meeting. I have complete trust in him and it was me who requested for his help. Now, we are not here to talk about it. Today, we will discuss about the new kingdom of the Sorcerer King being founded. We already discussed about our losses so now, what will we do in front of such adversary ?"

One of the noble began to talk with seriousness in his voice, "I think that if we let him live, he will attack us and destroy our kingdom. So I have a question for all of you. Will it not be better if we made an alliance with every human countries... no, with the entire world against this threat ?"

Everyone debated on this subject for about two hours before the King asked for Naruto's opinion on it. For the first times, he talked to someone else than the King in this castle, "I think that if our kingdom created an alliance with other countries then, this Sorcerer King will attack us the first. However, not doing anything in itself would be a fatal mistake, it's why, my king, you need my help in this matter."

Every person present in the room were looking towards him wiyh slight interest and hope as the king asked, "What is the help you can provide me ?"

Smiling towards the king, he explained, "I can use my organisation to organize a meeting between every great power of this continent and as such, our kingdom will not be the one to initiate this meeting."

Everyone was surprised at Naruto's speech but, the King understood the meaning of using an underground organisation and decided against it in the end as it would incur the wrath of many nobles. "It's regrettable but we can't do this. We will have to organize this meeting ourself, to show that we're not as weak as to seek help from an underground organisation."

Nodding in approval, Naruto stayed silent but frowned as this King could have used his help and it would have been much faster. 'Sigh... they are all so foolish. If I wanted to cause trouble I would have already destroyed this country. If I was in charge of everything, there would not be a single thing to worry about. Well, it can't be helped.'


	6. Chapter 5 : Overwhelming power

**Author's note : Hello everyone, I had the time to make another chapter before the end of the week so I made it. Well, I hope you like it and like always, if you want to share any ideas about the plot, the pairings and the worlds Naruto will visit I will gladly accept them. Thanks for reading this chapter and enjoy it !**

In the middle of a plain, an huge tent was set up, inside was a table with a map of the continent installed on it. Around this table sat three people, the first one and the most outstanding was a woman who was sent as the representative of her country, the Slane Theocracy. Her name was Zesshi Zetsumei and she was a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. Her hair colour is silver in half, while the other half side is black. She looked like a bored teenager and instead of a bodyguard, she had a cross-shaped war scythe.

The second person was Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, Baharuth Empire's Emperor. He had blond hair and purple eyes. His face was what could be called handsome. One person was standing behind him, someone with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sea. This person was wearing a full plate armour that is made of adamantite metal, enchanted with magic. The last one was the Lanposa III and Naruto in his anbu clothes and wearing his mask was behind him.

The first person to break the silence was the woman who seemed too bored to continue waiting, she began to talk with a calm and smooth voice, "So, Lanposa III, what is the meaning of this Alliance you spoke of ?"

Nodding his head, he answered, "As you already know, my kingdom lost the annual war against the Empire but, it was not because of my own weakness but of the enemy's strength. This Sorcerer King is... an absolute monster. I can even declare without concern that he is the embodiment of darkness? An unholy creature with the strength of a god. I am sure you will agree with me, Emperor."

Closing his eyes for e few seconds, he took a serious expression and said, "Indeed, this Sorcerer king is a monster capable of killing hundreds of thousands of people with a single spell. I am sure we are not too wrong if we say that he is an evil god."

Zesshi took an interest to the explanation and asked, "So, what you say is that a person as strong as your army of two hundreds fifty thousands soldiers along with the Kingdom strongest warrior was annihilated by a single man ?" Receiving an affirmative nod from both of them she continued. "Then, the alliance you spoke of is meant to kill this Sorcerer King ?"

Lanposa answered by saying, "Yes. I asked for this meeting in hope for your understanding about this threat to humanity... we need to make an alliance to have a single hope of defeating him."

The woman stared at them with pride in her eyes and said, "Why would this simple sorcerer king be worth mentioning in front of the Slane Theocracy. If he attacks us, we will destroy him however, if he doesn't then, we have no reasons to kill him. An alliance is meant to destroy a common enemy, not to help a single kingdom from doom."

Both surprised and angered by her comment, Lanposa hit the table with his fist and exclaimed, "Are you a fool ?! What on earth are you thinking ?! Letting a man capable of destroying entire armies alive ?! No, it's not even a man, without flesh, only made out of bones... that thing is too strong even for your Theocracy !"

"The king is right ! We can't kill this man alone ! No country can even touch him alone ! It's why we have to make an alliance !" Added the Emperor.

Smiling towards them, Zesshi said, "Why would I trust you ? Well even if I did trust you, you are far too weak to be the Theocracy's allies... well if you really want our help then, I can spare with your bodyguards as they surely are the strongest people in your countries... it's a shame that Stronoff died, I would have liked to spare with him even if he's weak. So, if your bodyguards can lend a single hit on me I will accept to be part of this alliance on behalf of the Slane Theocracy. How does it sound ?"

Smiling under his mask, Naruto thought, 'Are you mad little girl ? Did your pride make you lose your sanity ? If it's like that, I will also gladly fight you.'

The blond knight didn't look as confident as before as he lost his serious face and looked towards his emperor. Jircniv thought for a bit and said with his now calm voice, "I see, then I will accept. And you, King ?"

Looking towards Naruto and seeing him nodding, he answered, "Of course. Our lives depend on it."

"Then it's settled, we will fight outside." Said Zesshi with a weak smile on her lips.

A few minutes later, Five people were standing surrounded by a few dozens of knights which were brought as an escort to the meeting place. The King and the Emperor were far from the other three who were ready to fight. It was decided that first, Zesshi would fight the blond named Nimble then, it would be Naruto's turn.

The first fight was... boring, Nimble took out a sword and dashed towards the woman with all his enhancing magic spells activated but was sent flying with a single punch. When he stood up he was hit on the back of his neck and fell unconscious.

'Well, she seems strong... well she is still far weaker than the Chimera ant's King or Netero but... well we can't really compare two different worlds. It's my turn now... what will I use ?'

"Sigh, for the empire's strongest you were really weak. Well it's your turn, fox man." She said with a taunting voice.

Not saying anything he observed her, she was wearing a complete set of enchanted plate armour as well as this strange scythe. 'Her own power may not be this strong but her equipment is enough to cover that part.'

Naruto began to walk towards her as every eyes were locked on him, the hope of two countries was on his shoulders and he didn't feel anything about it as he was sure he could win in less than a second if he wanted.

"Are you going to fight or not ?!" She asked with anger in her voice which was then replaced by surprise and next by excitement as she saw the masked man create a clone.

Not wasting another moment, Naruto dashed towards her along with his clone and rapidly decreased the distance between them. When he was in front of her he used a fraction of his strength to deliver as many blows as he could however she succeeded in parrying all of them and was about to use her scythe when the clone appeared behind her and was going to pierce her with a kunai which forced her to jump to the side.

With a smile on her face she said, "You are the first human who could fight on equal terms with me... I am really glad to have come here. Huh ?! Why are you walking away ?"

Naruto turned his head towards her as he was walking away and said with a calm emotionless voice, "I already hit you so there are no more reasons to fight."

"What are you saying ?! Are you a coward ?! You don't want to fight me because you are frightened ? Or are you simply saying that you're not interested in knowing who is stronger ?!" She exclaimed with an angry voice with sadness showing on her face.

'Why does she feel sad ? Maybe because she couldn't lend a hit on me and was maybe humiliated ? I don't understand.' Not giving it any more thoughts he continued to talk towards her and explained, "You are misunderstanding, there is no point in this fight any more because I already know that I am stronger than you."

"What ?! Are you saying that I am weak ?! If you don't fight me now, there will never be an alliance between our countries !" She said as she began to run towards him with her scythe in her hands. To normal eyes she seemed to teleport from one place to another but to Naruto, she was nothing more than crawling.

Appearing beside her with teleportation he made her fall on the ground and pointed his kunai at her throat, "Indeed, Zesshi Zetsumei. You are truly weak, nothing more than an infant playing around in front of me... So stop struggling and accept your fate as a weak, powerless person lying face first in earth."

To say that everyone was surprised beyond belief was an understatement. To see the rumoured Zesshi Zetsumei being overpowered so easily by someone was not something you could see every day. However, soon after the King and the Emperor felt relived and slightly bowed in front of the fox masked man which was of course seen only by himself and not the other soldiers.

"Thanks you Naruto, to have helped us." Said the King as he looked towards him with a smiling face.

Only nodding and staying silent, he took his place behind the King and continued to act as a bodyguard.

After that the alliance was created and named the Legion, it was decided that they will organize a meeting once a month to think of ways to destroy the Sorcerer King. However, nobody knew at the time what was inside Zesshi's head as she was leaving the tent, followed by her soldiers.

She was only thinking about Naruto, the man with an unknown name who defeated her. She didn't even see his face but she didn't care, a man defeated her so she had to make him hers. Only the person who can defeat her is worthy of her love and body, it was what she thought and believed and that's why she fell in love with Naruto after being so easily beaten. 'He said I am weak... he could defeat me so easily even with all my equipments. He used a simple dagger without enchanted armour. I really feel like I can't take it any more... I want him ! He will become mine ! I must make him fall in love with me.'

She was reacting like a mad, obsessed person and believed to be right until she remembered his strength and the smiling fox mask which seemed to laugh at her, to mock her. 'If he... doesn't like me because I am weak, what will I do ?! I need to make him acknowledge me !'

Back at the capital in the middle of the night, Naruto's clones took care of their targets and took their appearance to take control of everything in the Kingdom. Later, in the morning, Naruto visited the cave where all informations were stored and searched through it until he found what he wanted. 'Well, I didn't think that the empire discovered the skeleton's hiding place and sent workers there but were all killed. It seems like I will wait some time before going there, I still need to take care of some things.'

Summoning another two hundreds clones, Naruto ordered them to go towards other countries and search informations inside while killing the most corrupted people as well as taking care of the less corrupted one without killing them.

"It's truly a good day to take care of corruption. Next... I need to think of something for princess Renner, I really don't want such a person to stay like that. She is intelligent so she can be used but, she is more than corrupted... I really want to change that. Well I will find something later, for now let's play the bodyguard and take control of this kingdom."


	7. Chapter 6 : Assassins

Naruto was currently observing Renner through her door with the Byakugan and saw that she was talking with Climb, her bodyguard as well as an adventurer party which consisted only of a few women and was of no importance to his plans. 'Should I make my entrance ?'

Deciding to interrupt their tea time, he used his chakra to control shadows and covered the inside of the room with it. Light stopped to shine and darkness fell upon them. The three present members of the adventurer party, a huge woman with a strong body, a petite one with a mask and another blonde who was surely their leader stood up along with climb and took out their weapons.

The blonde had a sword, the huge one a war hammer and the masked girl had a staff. Climb held his sword between his hands and jumped to the princess's side while exclaiming, "Evil eye, Lakyus, Gagaran ! Protect the princess at all costs !"

"Of course !" Answered Gagaran, the huge muscular woman. While the other two women observed the darkness surrounding them until Evileye, the petite girl said, "It doesn't seem like normal magic..."

Renner feigned a frightened expression and grabbed Climb's right arm while saying, "I don't want you to die Climb..."

"Don't worry about it." Answered Climb while his gaze was searching for the person attacking the princess. A few seconds later he heard someone walking towards them and when he saw the fox masked man in black clothes he said, "You ! What do you want ?! Are you betraying the kingdom and your King ?!"

With every gaze landing on him, Naruto stopped to walk and began to clap his hands with a small mocking laugh. "Magnificent ! Even if you are all weak, nobody trembled in fear while sensing my killing intent... well even if it was an insignificant part of it. Well, let's stop with the jokes. Sleep."

When Naruto pronounced his last word, everyone except for Renner fell on the ground, unconscious. Looking frightened and worried, Renner fell on her butt and began to cry. 'Sigh... is she obliged to make it seem like I am the bad guy...?'

Taking a kunai out of his pouch he threw it just millimetres away from Climb and she stopped her comedy. "Good... if you didn't stop I would have killed this man. Ok, so now I will tell you directly what I am here for. I know that you are a wicked person, in fact you are so wicked that it sent chills to me... no just joking, you are too young to make me fear you."

Standing up with a cold, emotionless face the princess asked, "Stop talking nonsense, what do you want ?"

"Ahahah, what I want ? Is it really not obvious ? I just want the kingdom to become a safe place and you are not needed in my plans as well as Climb and these adventurers... so, either I find a use for you or I dispose of you... and trust me, nobody will ever know that you are dead." Naruto explained with a mocking voice.

Frowning, the princess glared at him with poison in her eyes, "Who are you ?"

Answering with a smile under his mask, he said "Not someone you can ever hope to win against. For now, if you want to live, I will ask you to become one of my underlings... how does it sound ?"

"Do I even have a choice ? I must accept if I don't want to die, for now." Said the angry princess in front of him.

Laughing for a little, Naruto said, "It will not be for now... it will be for eternity and you will not be able to betray me directly or indirectly, if you do you will simply disappear."

Nodding her head, she simply hoped to be able to continue her own plans. A few moments later she felt immense power enter her body and forming something akin to a chain around her soul. "What is that thing ? How am I even able to feel my soul, I am not a magic caster."

"I don't know why you can feel your soul but it's surely related to the mana circulating into your body. As for what this chain is, it's called the chain of shared fate, it enables you to become immortal as long as I, myself is alive or want you to die... it doesn't give you any special power except for this. So, my first order is for you to become the heir to the throne and rule this kingdom when I am away. Don't worry about the prince or the King, I will take care of them."

Not daring to answer back after what she heard, the princess nodded her head and waited for Naruto to leave. She began to think about what she hears, 'Immortality... what is this man, capable of giving immortality to another person. I can't risk dying by his hands, I have to obey him.'

Not knowing that Naruto's chakra was already affecting her mind thanks to the chain of shared fate, she swore to not betray a being such as him.

"Then, I leave it to you. I will stay for a little while longer, long enough to complete my plans and then, I will leave. But remember it well, I will come back one day and I will bring you back with me. I need a mind such as yours, so don't do anything stupid. Also, don't worry about the skeleton or the one you call the Sorcerer King, I will make him one of my underlings. Understood ?" Naruto declared as he looked towards the kneeling princess.

"Yes my lord." Answered Renner as she didn't even question why she called Naruto 'her lord'. For her it became normal, her loyalty became impossibly strong thanks to Naruto's power and chakra modifying her corrupted mind into a normal one.

Not saying anything any more, Naruto disappeared within the shadows and walked back towards the King, 'So now that I have my third underling I have to get the fourth one who could become my right hand. Will I make a hierarchy between these underlings... well let's work on this until I encounter this Sorcerer King.'

A few days later Naruto finally created his future hierarchy... no his future pantheon. That's right, Naruto's plan is to create a pantheon ruling over every kind of life in order to destroy the corruption in the universe, since it's practically impossible to destroy all the corruption he will have to do it where it's possible. For example, in an under developed world like this one, corruption will always appear throughout its evolution. He will have to ask his future subordinates to deal with it as he will quickly become tired of humanity's sins.

First he will claim the title of Supreme God, Godly Guards will be at his direct commands. Under him will be the Higher Saints as well as Gods, the saints will be chosen for their intelligence, knowledge and wisdom as for the emperors, the only factor is their strength. Under the Higher Saints, there will be a Light Saint and a Dark Saint. The first one will controls Saints and Angels. The Dark Saint will controls Valkyries as an Elite force of the Pantheon and Spies.

Gods will each command two Emperors who will each command two kings. Under them will be Generals and the Supreme God's Army which can be commanded by the entire hierarchy if the person have the required permission obtained by asking a God or a Higher Saint.

'So Meruem and Netero will surely become Kings or Emperors at most, at least with their current power. Renner will be appointed as a Higher Saint since she's the most intelligent person I ever met.' I thought as I was walking down the hallway, followed by ten people, namely a part of the Black scripture as well as their captain, Zesshi Zetsumei, they were altogether nine. The last one was the empire's current strongest, a swordsman named Nimble.

I was followed by these people all clothed in black anbu clothes provided by me with their own mask of course, because we were all ordered to form an assassination team to destroy the Sorcerer King as well as his troops since the leaders of these three different countries were aware that simply sending soldiers without real skill would have resulted in useless deaths.

In the end they decided to create an assassination team composed of the strongest people and decided to let me lead this group for our only mission. Annihilate the King and his underlings. Night has fallen and were currently running towards our target, the "Great Tomb of Nazarick". Upon arriving in front of its entrance, I created a katana with my chakra and cut the door in two. When the two pieces of door touched the ground, a huge tremor could be felt within a few hundreds meters.

Nimble looked at me through his wolf mask and said in a whisper, "Why did you make so much noise ? We could have entered without alerting them of our presence."

I looked towards him and answered, "An assassin don't question his leader and just follow orders... but well, I made so much noise to alert them of our presence... however, I will use clones to lead the most of them the wrong way. Follow me and don't say a word... assassin don't talk, they kill."

A second later, eleven clones were summoned, each resembling a person in the group, imitating even their auras and sent. Using chakra to blend light at his will, the original group of eleven turned invisible to the naked eye. He also used his transcending aura to cover the others to not be discovered by it. Next they followed the clones inside and went the other way at the first occasion.

The Tomb didn't seem great on the outside, but the craftsmanship shown by the sculpted stones were reflecting its greatness. While walking through the hallways they jumped above the skeletons and passed the traps without difficulty until they appeared in the second floor through a teleporting magic circle. When they appeared inside a room with a lot of insects covering the walls and the floor they all looked at each other and jumped in the air while directing their gaze towards what seemed like a bipedal black insect with the appearance of a monarch.

The members of the black scripture killed him instantly as well as every insects using fire magic. Nodding towards their incredible power, Naruto ran towards the exit when he touched the ground. Soon followed by the other members of his group who didn't make any sounds, he opened the door to the third floor. 'It was fast... did we step on the wrong magic circle to enter the second floor or was it meant to be a small floor ? Well... it doesn't matter... I only need the skeleton, not all his underlings.'

A few seconds later, they appeared before an hallway paved with black stones and decorated with crimson flickering flames on the walls. A moment later he felt an impressive pressure in front of him, deciding to see what is its source, he ran, followed by his team towards the end of this hallway.

When they arrived in front of a door, nobody stopped as Naruto made a sign towards them, as to not alert the enemy of their presences he distorted space through his manipulation of chakra and openede a hole through it. Jumping towards the hole they appeared inside a room decorated with a lot of painting and expansive thngs such as engraved tables and chairs and a king sized bed. Sitting on the bed, surrounded by pale skinned black haired women was a white haired petite girl with crimson eyes.

'This powerful aura is coming from her, she's more powerful than my group... I will have to take care of her myself.' Looking towards my teamates I made sign for them to continue with Nimble as the leader while I was staying there to do my job.

 **Author's note : Hi everyone, like always thanks for reading this chapter ! If you have any interesting or constructives ideas concerning the plot, the worlds he will visits or the pairings and anything related in any kind of ways to my fanfiction I will accept them ! Enjoy the chapter !**

When they all got out through another of my hole through space, I stopped to manipulate light and reapeared as normal. Standing up with anger in her eyes, the petite girl looked towards me while I could discern her clothes which consisted of a dark red dress. She looked towards me with pride and said, "Who are you, human filth to come into my room ?"

A second later I created a kunai out of chakra and threw it towards her. The fight began.


	8. Chapter 7 : Power of Meditation

**Author's note : Hi everyone ! I hope this chapter is good enough for you and like always thanks for reading ! Well, if you have any ideas concerning the plot, the pairings, the world Naruto should visit or anything related to the story, I will gldly accept them. Enjoy the chapter !**

Blocking the kunai with her pinky finger, the white haired woman snorted and looked at Naruto like she was looking at an ant. However, she would soon learn who the insignificant one is. She opened her mouth and said, "You are not worth my time, human. Kill this man, my vampires."

A second later, three vampires six vampires surrounded Naruto and attacked him with their claws. But, when the first one touched his skin, his body turned into smoke which filled the entire room to the brim. When nobody could see anything, he began to destroy his enemy.

The first one to die, was the vampire who touched him, he grabbed her right arm and separated it from her body with sheer strength. Next, he used his chakra to create ice spike which passed through her body. In the next few seconds, Naruto killed five vampires by using ice to pierce their hearts or to freeze it, not allowing it to beat any more.

After some time passed, the smoke escaped the room and the white haired girl looked emotionless at her dead underlings. She began to move and took out a simple dagger. With a piercing gaze and a judging voice, she said, "I am surprised a human could handle these vampires... maybe I should have killed you myself ?"

'I can't waste more time in this room.' Thought Naruto as orange pigmentation appeared around his eyes. A huge aura was instantly felt by the woman as she stopped dead in her track, looking with disbelief at the man and asking, "What are you ?! What do you want to the Great Ainz Oal Gown ?!"

Walking towards her with small steps, Naruto said in a voice so calm and cold that it sent chills to the woman, "Me ? I am a simple, common human like you said, and I am here to offer something to your Great skeleton."

Seconds later, the white haired woman fell unconscious as another Naruto walked out of the shadows. Without wasting a second, the two of them ran through walls and stepped into another floor, the fourth one. A few minutes later, he was running above a lake but was suddenly attacked by a stone golem.

'I couldn't sense him... I have to be more careful.' Thought Naruto as he was sent towards a boulder. Using chakra to manipulate wind he dashed towards the golem which was over thirty meters high and used a technique he learned through thousands of years of constant training.

This technique consisted of a single palm strike but was not something to be taken lightly, with the right control it could easily destroy entire moons. It's why Naruto called this technique, "Moonless sky". He used this technique by manipulating chakra to navigate between his fingers in a complex maze with each particles of chakra being of different elements and their infinity of variations. Combining all of that in a single point when his palm touched a huge glowing red stone in the middle of the golem, made it explodes in millions of pieces.

Nodding to himself, Naruto continued to pass through corridors and beautiful places with as much speed as he could muster while he thought, 'Why didn't I encounter the others ? Did they die against this golem ? Or they successfully passed it without being detected ?'

Arriving at the fifth floor, he was welcomed by a cold atmosphere with ice as far as the eyes could see. Sensing a few relatively strong monsters, Naruto started to run and stopped in front of a huge light blue bipedal insect wielding two one handed swords.

With a deep and warrior like voice, the insect directed his gaze towards Naruto and asked, "Are you the one who subdued Shaltear Bloodfallen, guardian of the first, second and third floor ?"

"Yes, and you are ?"

"I am Cocytus. Guardian of the fifth floor. You are not allowed to take a single step forward as death is the only remaining solution for you. Now, shall we fight like true warriors ?" Said the insect as he took a stance, prepared to take actions at any moments.

Naruto thought for a moment, until he decided to offer this respectful being the best fight of his life. One he will never forget, in a single move. "Of course, I hope I will not disappoint you."

Once again he used his chakra to create a pitch black katana, this time he was going to use a technique he created after having learned swordsmanship from various masters. The technique consisted of nine stages, consisting of using the power from each of the tailed beasts. The move he was going to use was called, "Ending a life – First move, Fall apart."

Firstly, he took his stance and used his two hands to hold the katana while he willed earth chakra to form waves of sands all around the katana. A few moment later, he had enough chakra to create a huge sandstorm which greatly surprised Cocytus.

The insect looked towards Naruto and waited for him to make his move so he obviously took the chance and dashed with great speed towards his enemy and used his katana to make a single blow dozens of meters in front of the insect. However, contrary to his expectations, the blow which seemed to far to cause any real damages blew him into the sandstorm.

Making his katana disappear, Naruto directed his gaze towards the spiralling Cocytus, a second later, half of the sand moved turned into the opposite way and caused minor bruises to appear on Cocytus until sand began to invade his body and attacked his insides. A minute later, Cocytus fell unconscious in a pool of blood.

Looking towards him, Naruto said, "You are a great warrior to not have died from this move, but you are far too weak to be my opponent. Maybe one day, we will fight as legals."

After a few other minutes he broke through the sixth floor and was welcomed by an arena at the centre of a jungle with two dark skinned kids at its centre. One boy and one girl of approximately ten years, they both had long pointy ears and blond hair. The first to talk was the one wearing boy's clothes, "Welcome to the arena of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. My name is Aura Bella Fiora and he is Mare Bello Fiore. I hope you could wait a few minutes until our ruler comes here to personally fight you."

Looking at the two of them, he nodded and sat, meditating at the centre of the ground. Looking strangely at him, Aura asked with curiosity, "I heard that you were so strong that you easily defeated Shaltear, is it true ? To tell you the truth, she needed it to lose her prideful personality... do you listen to me ? What are you doing ?"

Answering her, he said, "I am meditating, it's necessary to strengthen the soul."

Sighing, she said with a bored voice, "It seems really boring, I prefer to fight to become stronger, it's funnier."

"It's because you're too young that you don't understand, I was also like this in my youth." He said as he continued to calmly meditate.

"I'm not this young, I am already 76." She replied back as she glared at him while pouting.

"Like I said, it's because you are really too young to understand, after a few hundreds of years, you might understand, well if you are still living."

Minutes passed as the two discussed and Mare was shivering in fear of the unknown person clothed in frightening clothes and emanating some kind of supreme aura. The sound of steps could be heard as a purple portal opened in front of Naruto and an undead skeleton who is devoid of skin and flesh wearing an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges, with a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head stepped out. A golden staff with seven serpents engraved with gems and a red malicious aura spewing out of it, in hand, the skeleton looked towards Naruto and asked, "Why did you penetrate my Tomb ?"

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked towards his opponent with calm and answered, "To make you my underling."

Laughing out loud, the skeleton replied with a cold emotionless voice, "Ahahahahah ! If you want to accomplish what you want then, fight all of my underlings and if you win you can try to fight me."

Nodding, Naruto waited a few seconds before every kind of servants stepped out of purple portals. But there were only a few people worth his time like a beautiful raven haired woman with two black wings on her hips wearing a white dress, a serious looking man wearing an orange suit, a white haired butler and maids in armoured maids's clothes. There were a few other undead like dragons as well as huge knights but they were not nearly as strong as the others.

Naruto looked at the calm skeleton and asked, "What is your name skeleton ?"

"My name is Ainz Oal Gown ! Kneel before me or disappear into oblivion human !" Declared the skeleton as he looked towards Naruto.

"Sorry, but I will have to decline." Answered Naruto as he summoned thousands of clones everywhere in the arena and began to destroy every undead until they understood what happened and attacked him.

However, their doom was their only option as the next words which escaped his mouth would become their nightmare for eternity, their reference of supreme power, "Art of Meditation – First phase, Loneliness, one hundred years."

Suddenly, a dark blue sphere surrounded everything in the arena, even Ainz and they all felt a terrifying aura on them but continued to walk forward as their loyalty couldn't be taken lightly. "Art of Meditation – Second Phase, Madness, one thousand years."

All of their movement stopped as the dark blue sphere turned crimson red and malicious intent cultivated through billions of death impacted on them however, it was only momentary as most of them didn't have a soul and couldn't be overwhelmed with a soul attack.

Not long after they began to run once again, this time Naruto took sat in the lotus position and began to float in the air. Closing his eyes he said, "Art of Meditation – Third Phase, Emotionless, one million years."

The crimson red turned into an eerie white and the earth began to shake as pieces of it began to float in the air, without letting his opponents the chance to run towards him, Naruto said, "Art of Meditation – Fourth Phase, Understanding, ten million years."

The white gained hues of purple, blue, red and yellow, the wind circulated faster and faster until weaker undead were smashed to pieces by it. "Art of Meditation – Fifth Phase, Control, one hundred million years."

The pieces of earth which floated in the air were now in the thousands and shattered into one hundred million needles. The wind surrounded them and all the colours in the aura swirled around them. His opponents who were still running were trapped into quagmire and they all looked towards their enemy who was clapping his hands and said, "Art of Meditation – Sixth Phase, Creation, one billion years."

Lightning, fire, earth, wind, light, shadows were manipulated to form hundreds of dragons flying and roaring all around them. At this point, the pressure was so overwhelming that even soulless monsters were trembling in fear and cursing the fact that they couldn't fall unconscious.

His next words signed their instant doom, with his hands clasped, his eyes shot open with eyes seeming to reflect the universe he said, "Art of Meditation – Seventh Phase, Ascension, ten billion years."

Everything turned black as all light was absorbed by every needles and dragons which then pierced through every and each being present, ending their lives. In the end, only a bewildered Ainz still lived since Naruto wanted him to observe absolute power.

Back on the ground, Naruto stood up and said, "Become my underling and together, we will conquer the universe, Ainz Oal Gown. Join my army and I will offer you a place into my pantheon as a king ! Follow me and you will gain everything !"

Like you are forced to kneel in front of a King's might, you are forced to give everything to a supreme god's might so it's what Ainz Oal Gown, the Supreme Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick did. "I will offer my all to you, but I would like to ask a favour."

"Of course, what do you want ?", asked Naruto with curiosity.

"Could you revive all of my... friends... ?"

"Hmm ? Why not ?" Replied Naruto while he smiled and took off his mask, in the next seconds a bright golden light surrounded every corpses, healed them and the dragons shot out of their bodies and gave them back the soul they absorbed. 'At least I thought of keeping their souls in my chakra... if not, I couldn't have revived them...'


End file.
